Reverse
by Setsuna.XIII
Summary: [AU] Sometimes it is hard to believe to something we cannot see but it does not mean we should trust what we can only see that easily. Sometimes, things can be the REVERSE of what you think.
1. Bad Day?

_**Author's Rambles**: Welcome everyone to my first KH fic! Hee… I decided to write KH fics as a proof of my love to the most wonderful game ever created! Yesh, yesh… Me is obsess but nothing to worry about! We all love this game, right? ((laughs))_

_Sadly, I don't own Kingdom Hearts… But if I did, YAOI for everyone!!_

_Ok, on to the fic! ((sits and eats popcorn then suddenly remembers something))_

_Ah, before that, I would like to acknowledge my great friend, Yaoi-chan (XD) for helping me "meating" up the story!_

_And this is an **AU** so prolly expect some OOC's… ((grins nervously)) Ok, seriously people! On to the fic!_

* * *

"Hey, Roxas! Morning!" a brunette girl that goes by the name Olette greeted from behind the said teen and asked, "Did you finish your Math homework?"

Roxas sighed as he walked towards his silver-colored-yet-look-so-run-down locker and grabbed a lot of books. "Barely…" he admitted. Math was not his thing unlike his friend, who was in front of him at the very moment, smiling to the world; Roxas simply did not like the subject.

The two started to walk for their first period. The dirty blonde haired Roxas was having a hard time carrying his load but continued to toddle. He then turned his head to face his friend and asked, "Where's Hayner and Pence?"

"Oh you know those two…" Olette shrugged her shoulders and continued, "…they found out that their first period teacher was not around so they ran to the cafeteria. Probably buying Sea-Salt ice cream again."

Roxas could only smile at the thought. Those two were addicted to that treat and he even remembered how many times they could eat that thing for a day.

The teen was about to say something but the brunette girl dashed suddenly and shouted, "I'll be going ahead! See you after 3 periods!" She then turned to one corner and disappeared, leaving the boy.

"Sure…" Roxas murmured as he shifted his arms to prevent the books from falling. He started to walk but this time, had a hard time a lot more because some of the books were blocking his view. _"Dammit… I should've brought what I only need…"_ He was about to make a turn and—

BUMP!

The young teen suddenly fell on the floor hard with a loud THUMP and said books fell and were scattered everywhere.

"Are you ok…?" A mysterious male voice asked and a hand was extended in front of Roxas to help him stand up. "Sorry, I wasn't looking…"

The said boy wondered who that was and looked up to see a pair of dark blue eyes looking down at him. The owner of the eyes had long yet messy pink-ish hair that ran about his shoulder. He roughly looked about 19 years old but perhaps older. The said man wore nothing but black everything with unusual silveries that will surely make anyone look and stare.

"Uh…" the blonde made out. He couldn't talk properly because he was staring in amazement of how the man presented himself. He looked cool and good-looking and added to that, the man's mystifying personality.

"P-please… You don't have to…!" Roxas suddenly blurted out when he saw the man started picking up his books.

"Do you need help? I'll carry them for you…" Before the teen could protest, the man stood up, turned on his back with his books and forwarded. "Shall we?"

While on their way, Roxas' cheek started to have a little bit shades of red. It actually made him smile. A stranger was nice enough to help him! And the man looked amazingly cool and much to Roxas awareness, admiration was starting to kick in.

"Here we are…"

The younger teen almost whined when he saw his classroom from the distance. He wanted to stick around with the mysterious man a bit more! Sadly, time was up. He slowly looked up and saw the older teen smiled at him as he gave back his books.

"See you around…" Then pink-haired man walked away, leaving the stunned Roxas behind.

Then out of the blue, Roxas suddenly shouted in frustration:

"Shit! I forgot to ask his name!!"

* * *

"Fucking **Heartless**…." Larxene cursed loudly as she filed her nails against the wall right beside two older men. The said men were Luxord, the Arts teacher and Xigbar, the PE moderator. The two men were playing a game of poker outside the Faculty room, listening to the blonde girl as she continued to fume. "Would you believe what the so-called 'insult' they threatened earlier was stuffing my locker with insects? How lame…"

"Here…" Xigbar dropped his cards, showing his hand a _Full House_. He then smirked as he saw his co-worker furrowed his eye-brow when the latter stared at the cards. "It looks like I win."

Then Luxord turned to the blonde angry girl and casually said, "Best thing to do is to leave them alone… You know how we, **Organization XIII**, deal with this kind of punks, who clearly don't know who they're picking a fight with, don't we?" He then stood up, placed the cards facing down and took his work bag. "I'm off to see my next class… See ya."

"Hold it! You can't just leave the game like that!"

"Oh yes I can…"

The Arts teacher just smirked as he walked down the hall. When he was already out of sight, the PE moderator hastily snatched the cards to see what hand Luxord was holding. "I lost! That ass had a _Royal Flush_!"

Larxene just shook her head as she continued filing. That was the 14th time Xigbar lost to Luxord and it seemed that the former was determined to beat the master.

"Ha ha ha! Xiggie lost again?" A genki voice came from the distance and Larxene turned her head to see the smiling Demyx waving at her and his best friend, Axel looking emotionless as usual. "No one can really beat Luxy!"

Demyx had a tomahawk hairstyle. He wore faded brown baggy shorts that reached below his knees. His top was a black, long sleeved, round collar with a hood behind and had a word print at the back of his outfit - "SITAR". While on his best friend, Axel, with fiery red untamed spiky hair, wore black leather pants with chains and belts as designs. His top was also black and fitted but in a V-neck style. Around his neck was a silver choker with a Nobody symbol. Instantly, the two looked like some hard rocker in a band.

"Why does he even bother?" Red-head Axel grunted and crossed his arms. "He'll just lose and lose and lose some mor—"

Xigbar suddenly sent death glares to shut the obnoxious Axel up. He knew well he was no match for the master but playing a simple game of poker entertained him. Oh, did he mention that poker relaxed him too?

"Where are the others?"

"I'm not sure…" Demyx answered the PE teacher as he looked around to see any of his members. Their leader, Xemnas, the school principal, ordered to have an Organization XIII meeting but as always, 2 or more didn't show up. It was always Marluxia because it was obvious he disliked the leader for some unknown reasons. Sometimes it would be Axel himself because he was too busy sleeping on the school's rooftop (actually, he was just lazy but today, Demyx managed to drag him along) and occasionally, Larxene or Zexion.

After some minutes of waiting…

"This is useless…" The blonde girl finally said as she got on her heels and started to walk away from the others. "I knew I shouldn't have come here…"

"Bye, Larxy!" Cheerfully said Demyx but after some seconds, received an incoming crumpled paper and hit his head from the said girl.

"Don't call me that!"

Tomahawk boy just laughed.

"Demyx, you're irritating people again…" His best friend pin pointed in a serious tone. Axel knew that Demyx was good at heart (?) but sometimes, the latter had a fancy of teasing people and making names but despite that, Demyx was still nice to everyone.

Demyx just grinned and said cutely, "B-b-but…! Her face looks priceless when she gets angry! I couldn't finish the day without seeing it!"

"Whatever…."

Suddenly, someone with pink, messy and long hair showed up, walking from the end of the corridor to their direction. He was looking pissed off and even looked more pissed off when he saw a certain someone with untamed red hair with two "stupid" males.

Or so that was how the man with pink hair put it.

"Marluxia! Whoa, man… You actually came?" Xigbar, who was unusually silent throughout the whole conversation, exclaimed when he saw the man. "Don't tell me you had a sudden heart change?"

Marluxia, who at first seemed to have a nice and polite mannerism that would make anyone swoon in an instant, actually had the opposite. His earlier dazzling smile changed to an emotionless expression. His earlier sparkling dark blue eyes were now lifeless and seemed distant. And his amazing and cool aura turned dark and gloomy.

He looked very different from before. Very much different.

"Fuck it, Xigbar. It just so happen I needed to pass here." He mockingly said and continued, "…and shouldn't you be blowing your whistles or something? You ARE the PE teacher, are you not?"

Demyx and somehow Axel too were surprised to hear the member of their group speaking with no respect whatsoever. Marluxia was more horrible than ever. The tomahawk boy then noticed Xigbar almost near his angry peak.

"I'll stop talking like an ass if I were you…" Axel suddenly said as he stepped up and came face to face with the pink-haired man.

Said man scoffed and retorted back.

"Like an ass? Like you're the one to talk!" Marluxia laughed as he crossed his arms and placed a smirk on his face, staring at the red-head teen. "Little boys shouldn't butt in an ADULT conversation. So if I WERE you, I'd SHUT UP."

"Okay! Okay!" Demyx couldn't take any longer and jumped right between the two. He perfectly knew that both Axel and Marluxia hated each other's guts and couldn't simply get along even though they belonged to the same group. What was needed now was to tear the two apart to avoid further destruction, _like the last time_. "It'd be best to go on your way, Marluxia! See you around!"

The mentioned man just shrugged and turned around, leaving the three men at their area. Demyx then heaved in relief. Marluxia actually cooperated with him for the first time!

The Axel shook his head and asked, "Why's he in the **ORG XIII** again? I still couldn't understand why Superior took him in…"

"I'm not sure… Maybe Superior thought Marluxia is nice or something…"

"Whatever…"

* * *

"Roxas! Hurry!" One of the mentioned teen's classmates shouted back as they ran across the corridor. Due to some insects and roaches running around that came from an unknown locker and held the two back, Roxas and his classmate needed to ran to their next period or they would be marked late.

"_Man, can this day can't get any worse?"_ The owner of a dirty-blonde hair whined inside himself. First was his books and now this? Running like there was fire chasing him? Perhaps today was not a good day and not what the boy hoped for to be. And probably what happened earlier with the mysterious man was just a simple coincidence.

Roxas got out from his thought and saw his classmate making a turn when there was a group of people flocking near the stairs. He knew that they were going down the said stairs and so, he followed.

"President, incoming…" One whispered almost faintly but was enough to be heard by everyone in the group. They all looked at the running Roxas and smirked evilly. And when Roxas was about to make a haste step on the stairs, one placed his foot near Roxas' ones and tripped him.

"AHH!!"

_Truly… this day can get any worse…_

The poor boy almost fell on the stair when his body was suddenly caught by unknown arms. His face instantly buried on the unknown's chest and the former tensed up a bit. Still wrapped up in the arms of who ever saved him, Roxas slowly looked up and his eyes met up with blue ones…

Dark blue that was…

"Huh? It's you again…" Marluxia said nonchalantly as he stared down at the blushing boy. "Better watch your step or you might end up breaking a bone or two…"

Where was the Marluxia who was just speaking horribly a while ago? No one knew… It looked like he returned or turned again to someone different.

"I-uh…" Roxas stuttered for a while but immediately turned his head to see who the damn one who tripped him was.

Marluxia also looked up to see who the perpetrators were. After that, he suddenly leaned down near Roxas' small ear and whispered softly, "Better yet…watch out for those people. **Heartless** can be annoying…"

The teen was too shocked to say anything. He couldn't even blink. The mysterious man was too close to him and by the way he whispered made the boy's heart jump in surprise. Oh, did he even mention that he didn't hear whatever the mysterious man said?

"Ha ha ha! If it isn't Marluxia of **Organization XIII**! Fancy meeting the so-called 'Graceful Assassin'!" One of the members of the **Heartless** scoffed. "This is OUR territory so know one is allowed to enter! Not even puny students like him." He then pointed the still speechless Roxas.

The 'Graceful Assassin' removed his arms around the teen, placed him behind his frame and whispered again, "Go. Now."

"Wh-what…? What about you?" Roxas finally mustered enough strength to say something to the mysterious man, who now he learned his name was Marluxia.

"I can take them on alone." He then pushed Roxas away, towards the stairs and flashed an evil smirk at him. Poor little boy. He didn't know what was behind that smile. He didn't even know what Marluxia was thinking.

Better yet, who REALLY was Marluxia?

* * *

"Buddy! Over here!" Hayner waved at Roxas, signaling where they would sit down. The four sat down on an empty table and chair near the counter of the cafeteria lady. It was break time so Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette decided to take their meals together.

Pence brought out another Sea-Salt ice cream, removing the wrapper as he started telling how his day was. "Mr. Strife was not around and we ended up here! Sea-salt ice creams are the best when that is what you eat first thing in the morning!"

Hayner then laughed as he stuffed his mouth with food. "Pence couldn't wait another period! Really! He can eat a lot of those!"

Olette sighed as he took and small bite at her home-made sandwich. "At least eat some REAL food, Pence…" She advised when she looked at her friend. "You might get sick or something…"

"Nah… I'll be good!" He smiled at the two as he waved his ice cream. He then turned to Roxas who he noticed was unusually silent. "Yo, you okay?"

"Y-yeah… Just thinking about stuffs." Roxas said as his mind continued to wander about what happened earlier. He wondered how Marluxia took those guys. Or could he even take them alone? It made him think that perhaps the said man was strong and that the latter wasn't bluffing. He did look that he had some strength or something.

Strong AND good-looking. What more could anyone ask for an idol?

"Well, you gotta hurry up in your thinking or else you'll run out of food." Hayner then pointed the counter to see the available foods were disappearing one by one. Immediately, Roxas stood and ran a little. When he was near the counter, someone again stuck their foot out and tripped the teen.

The young teen collided instantly with another teen in front of him. And the said another teen dropped his food on his clothes.

Roxas turned his head and looked at the second damn one who tripped him but was shocked to see the **Heartless** again, smirking at him.

"Who. The. Fuck. Bumped. Me?" Roxas turned back his head and stared at the growling teen. The teen turned right in front of him and revealed his red spiky hair, fitted shirt that now had stains and messy leather black pants. Roxas gulped.

This man was seriously angry.

"A-axel... Buddy, c'mon… Take it easy?" The one with a tomahawk hairstyle and bit smaller and also seemed to be friends with the angry man started trying to calm him down. Sadly, it was too late.

Axel grabbed Roxas by the collar and shouted, "Watch where you're going, kid! Don't you dare mess with me or else I'll burn you alive!"

The teen squirmed a little then swiped his hands against Axel's ones. Immediately, the red head dropped the boy and was taken a back at the sudden movement. Roxas immediately stood and stared the teen, which he learned his name was Axel.

"Don't shout at me!" The boy angrily said as he pointed at the direction of the Heartless. "They tripped me, if you must know!!"

Axel blinked for a while… This boy actually had the strength to fight back? Normally, when Axel threatened anyone, they would be scared enough that Axel didn't see them ever again.

Or worst, they even changed schools.

"Are you even listening?! Heartless were the ones who tripped me!" Roxas once again said to remove Axel from his sudden daze. People then started to flock near them and whispered to each other.

Demyx then popped his head above his best friend's shoulder and squealed, "Wow! You're brave, kid! No one ever stood up against Axel!"

Roxas finally twitched… None of them were listening to him! Especially the one who had red hair! At once, the young teen turned around and stormed off towards the exit, leaving his group of friends with an empty stomach.

* * *

"Did you just see that? The kid's actually cool!" Demyx remarked once again at the frowning Axel who both were now on the school's rooftop, skipping class again. The loud teen still remembered every detail of what just happened earlier at break time because he found it amazing and it wasn't something he usually see everyday. "We both know that no one ever stood up against you, Axel! We should at least give him credit!"

"…"

"But then again, you shouldn't have said that, you know? You practically embarrassed him to kingdom come!"

"….."

"He did say it was the **Heartless**'s fault and you know how those punks are. I don't know but the ways Heartless pull some things off are amateur stuffs! Really!"

"…….."

"Well, you can at least apologize to the kid and—"

"What?!" The red-head suddenly exclaimed in disbelief. "Me?! Axel? The **Organization XIII**'s 'Flurry Dancing of Flames' will apologize?! Are you fucking kidding me, Demyx?" Axel obviously disliked apologizing and admitting his mistakes, especially if he knew what he had done was REALLY a mistake.

Call it ego and probably pride.

"C'mon, it isn't that hard…" Demyx lectured. "All you have to do is go to the kid, say "I'm sorry…" and that's it! Easy, right?"

"Whate—"

His best friend immediately grabbed him by the arm and ushered the red head inside before the latter could finish his sentence. "Don't you give me that!" He shouted when he saw Axel started walking down the stairs, grumbling small curses about kids these generation are now brave and all. "Make sure you don't say something stupid _like you always do_!"

"Alright already!" Axel finally agreed and was now off to look for the so-called 'kid'.

* * *

Hayner, Pence and Olette stood against the wall outside Roxas' classroom, waiting for him to be dismissed. The time was almost 5 pm and the sun was starting to set. Some of the students already left to go home but the three stayed behind. They all knew their friend was still pissed off about the whole cafeteria incident and decided to go home together to cheer him up.

"Rox, you ready?" Hayner asked when he saw the dirty-blonde haired teen stepped out of the classroom still looking a bit gloomy. The other two looked hopefully.

The said teen shook his head and said, "Nah, you guys go on ahead… I need to finish some stuff here…"

"You sure?" Olette asked as she squeezed the handle of her bag in worried. She then glanced up to her friend, only to be flashed by a smile.

"Yeah…" Roxas affirmed once more and continued to smile. He didn't want to make his friends worry so much about him so he had to relax and take things easily and not mind too much about the incident. "See you tomorrow…"

The three nodded then waved their bye's with a grin, headed off to their respective homes. Roxas just stared as their figures disappear from the distance.

He sighed for a while and noticed something…

The school sounded so silent with no students around. Everything looked still and peaceful. The windows were shut. Chairs and tables were arranged for tomorrow. And the surroundings looked clean.

He went near the window and looked outside to see students going home. He also saw the sunset from the horizon and stared at it for a while to contemplate of what just happened earlier.

Today had gone horribly wrong. Starting off his loads, next the insect thing-y, then the jackasses who kept on picking on him and his day ended up with red-head man who was hot-headed all the same. Was Kami-sama punishing him today? Roxas didn't know…

He sighed once more in displease. These high school stuffs were really a pain to boot. Decided to finish his final work and go home to get some rest, Roxas shook his head from thinking and turned only to hear foot steps coming from somewhere.

"Hey…"

The voice sounded so familiar that Roxas had to look behind only to find a tall man with fiery red mane sticking up in different direction. Roxas blinked several times. What was Mr. Anger management doing here?

"Uh, you know… About what happened earlier… Um, you see…" Axel some-what stuttered as he rubbed his hand behind his head. He knew perfectly that he wasn't good at this but his best friend was right… Axel did owe the kid an apology for embarrassing him like that.

"_Make sure you don't say something stupid like you always do!"_ Axel suddenly remembered and cursed Demyx for his goddamn lectures.

While on the boy, he still continued to blink and stare. "I-Is there something I can do for you…?" Roxas finally asked hesitantly when the silence was starting to fall. "When there's none, I'll be going now…"

Axel immediately grabbed Roxas arm to stop him. Axel then hung his head low and muttered something but unfortunately the younger one didn't hear it.

"What was that…?

More mumbles…

"Pardon?"

"I said… I'm sorry… For, you know… Shouting at you like shit, err, I mean, like that.…"

The younger one blinked and half-heartedly smiled, looking away from Axel, "S'okay… I think I would've gone like that if something similar happened to me…"

Axel then looked up and suddenly and _unconsciously _studied the one who was in front of him. Roxas was as tall as Demyx. His hair stuck up everywhere but was shorter than his and it was dark-ish blonde. Roxas' frame was rather petite and looked like to have been skipping a lot of meals. And when the rays of the sunset hit Roxas' eyes, it revealed a beautiful cerulean blue color.

Axel was suddenly shot with the thought, "Hey, he's actually cute when up clos— Wait a minute! What the hell am I saying?!"

Roxas faced Axel, who he found shaking his head weirdly. The former removed his arm slowly from the latter's grasp and said, "I forgive you, okay? I'll be going now…"

"Wait! Eto, your name is…?"

A sudden pause…

"Roxas…"

Axel, who at first to Roxas was as a hot-headed teen with zero temper and bad attitude turned out to be nice. The owner of the untamed hair smiled and said, "Axel's the name. Got it memorized?"

"…Uh, yeah."

The teen bowed and turned around, leaving the Flurry of Dancing Flames alone, staring at him as he went away.

As for older teen, he smiled while looking at the young one. It was a good thing he listened to Demyx for the first time!

* * *

_There you have it! The first part! So, any suggestion to make it more unusual? Feel free to express! Please, no flaming ok? ((hides)) This is my first KH fic and 'lil 'ol me is trying to make it as great as my previous ones! ((is sad)) Argh! To hell with it! Setsuna can do this! I just need more inspiration!_

_**Read and review**… Much appreciated… ((grins))_


	2. A Game gone Wrong

_Ah, welcome everyone! Hee, am glad that you even had the time to drop by in my little ficcie! Just read one, people! Much appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: I, Setsuna, sadly don't own the ever gorgeous KH or KH: CoM or even KH2! If I did, Yaoi will be legal! ((evil laugh)) And various pairing shall be born!_

_

* * *

_

...Roxas…

So it has been, like, two weeks since Axel, and sometimes Demyx too, started hanging out with me. I guess it was ok… I'm also relieved that people started to forget about the whole incident inside the cafeteria. Now, they were wondering why Axel, an **Organization XIII** member was befriending someone like me, a nobody.

Ok, technically, "nobody" was not the right word. Uh… "Not famous"?

Yes, **ORG XIII** had an amazing reputation here at my school. If one crosses his path to theirs, his dead.

But, one damn group had enough brains inside their head to fight them – the **Heartless**.

While **ORG XIII** had the status of high class students as its members with looks, money AND power, the Heartless had the complete opposite. Well, except for the money because the **Heartless** were richer.

The looks? Hah, I wouldn't even go there. I'd rather stare a hibiscus or something.

And power? They won't even stand against anyone. What they do were amateur pranks and dirty tricks. It was funny why some people revered them when there was nothing to revere about. Even the **ORG XIII** members were ignoring them! But, as thick-headed as they obviously were, they continued "threatening" the silent group.

"So I was saying, the school will be having a celebration the day after tomorrow!" I got out with my thinking when I heard Demyx squealed as he munched on his pizza. It was lunch time and Hayner and the others were still at their classes so I got stuck eating with the **ORG XIII**'s two's loudest and naughtiest member there was.

Axel and Demyx.

"Says who?" I turned to Axel who was yawning with eyelids half opened. The red-head then reached out to my direction and grabbed my only cheeseburger without second thought.

"Hey!"

"This mine now, kid…" And with that, he ate the whole thing up in just minutes. I pouted as I glared at him. That was the third time he took my food! I don't know why but Axel would always pick on me. He would either get my food, again, or steal my stuffs and run away. Demyx, on the other hand, would only just laugh.

But there were times I raised a brow at both teens. They have that "stare" at each other every time they looked at me. Especially at the red-head. Sometimes, I would catch Axel looking at my direction, smiling if ever our eyes would meet. I really couldn't understand him. He was quiet at first then the next thing I knew, he was laughing his head off. Afterwards, picked on me again. He was not annoying… More like hard to read.

Unpredictable to be exact.

"Axel-y, stop being an ass to Rox-y." Finally! Demyx went to my side for the first freaking time! "And weren't you listening at the conference this morning? They said that the school divided the students to different groups. Each group will have come up with unusual theme in their booths."

"Whatever… This surely was Xemnas' idea… How crappy…"

"Xemnas?" I suddenly blurted out, making the two look at me in wonder. Hey, did I ever mention that this school was big? Well, it was and it was hard memorizing people's name. Heck, even the teacher's name I tend to forget! "Who?"

Both teens shrugged as they continued eating their food. "The principal, who else? Xemnas is also the **Organization XIII**'s leader. He's also known as 'The Superior' there." Demyx answered as I nodded. He then listed down all the members in a piece of paper beside his tray. He wrote one by one in a kiddie-like penmanship:

Xemnas

Xigbar

Xaldin

Vexen

Lexaeus

Zexion

Saix

Axel

Demyx

Luxord

Marluxia

Larxe—

"Wait!" I said in surprise as I stared fervently at a familiar name that was written in the paper.

**Marluxia**

Demyx didn't manage to finish what he wrote, looked at me and asked, "What's up?"

"Err… Nothing…" I mumbled as I looked away. I couldn't believe that Marluxia, the amazing, mysterious and a gentleman Marluxia was an **ORG XIII** member! I should've seen that one coming! I looked down again and noticed that they were only 12 of them. Wasn't it supposed to be 13?

"Wondering where number 13 is, aren't you kid?" Axel asked when he saw the bewilderment in my eyes. What, Axel could read minds now?

I could only nod. So nod I did.

The two teens stood up, took their trays to dispose their trashes. I trotted behind them and somehow wished, silently, that they could tell me. Hey, I was curious too, you know. But then, I sensed the sudden mood change of the two when the topic rose.

"Next time, Rox-y…" Said Demyx as he ruffled my hair with a grin. "Gotta get going now, Axel-y! See ya!" With that, Demyx broke for a dash outside the cafeteria.

"Hn…"

We then both walked together in silence in the stretch of the corridor. As we walked, we received unusual stares and whispers. It was stupid actually and I bet Axel thought so too. What, was it wrong now to be friends with other people? Really, this school was as shit as anyone here at the corridor right now. It was not like me and Axel were going out.

I'd rather go out with Marlux— HOLD UP! Ok, did I just think of that? What the hell am I thinking?!

"Rox… You look red…" Axel noticed me shaking my head and started laughing hard.

Then I finally realized I was blushing before I knew it. The heat started to rise up, visibly, in my head. Geez… Talk about admiration.

"Are you thinking of me? I know you are! Awwwwww… I know I'm good looking and all but you don't have to think of me like that!"

Axel joked as he poked me by the cheek cutely. I shrugged and retorted, "Please… You? You gotta be kidding…" And with that, I trotted off to my next class, leaving the loud spiky-haired teen in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

…Axel…

Ok, so flirting with the kid ain't going well… He won't get any of those hints! You know those, right?

Getting his things?

Pestering like there was no tomorrow?

Teasing him?

Getting his things again?

Ok, let me tell ya…That kid was as dense as a rock! Cue: Slap. Hand. On. Head.

So yeah, I guess this would take some time… And I'm willing to wait and continue. I mean, who wouldn't resist looking at those ocean blue eyes, that small yet petite body and spiky dark blonde hair?

One word to describe the kid: _Cute_.

And guess who was the first one who noticed this well-hidden admiration? Damn Demyx and his great sense of inkling! It happened after the incident in the cafeteria…

"_So how did the apology go?" Demyx asked as we both walked towards our lockers. "I tried reaching you through your cell phone but I couldn't! I never knew what happened!"_

"_Hn… I guess it turned out…fine…"I half-mumbled as I opened my locker and pulled out books and other school things. I was also lost in my own thoughts thanks to Demyx for reminding me; I remembered how the kid looked. I remembered how his voice sounded, the way his eyes moved, his breathing, everything!_

_But my best friend didn't buy that kind of tone I was using. Hell, Demyx was so good at music that he could immediately know what you were feeling just by the tone of your voice!_

"_Oh really now?" He said suspiciously as he looked up and down at me as I continued rummaging my stuffs. "Your voice tells otherwise…"_

"_And you need a new pair of ears."_

"_I knew it!!"_

"_Whatever…"_

Ok, people… Really… I tried hiding it! I didn't smile every time Roxas walked by. I didn't mention or talk about anything related to him. Every time we three were together, I still acted the same old, grumpy and sleepy Axel I've always been.

Wait, old? Grumpy?

Oh, scratch that…

But nooooo, Demyx read me like a book. He simply listened to me and boom! He found out.

"_You like him right?" My best friend turned to me as we walked towards our designated classroom. Everyone was already out and the corridors were starting to get crowded. We made our way until we reached a clear area.. Again, Demyx asked me. "Axel, you like Roxas don't you?_

"_Well…" _

"_Now that's something… I remembered how you treated him back then but now… Heh, he got you, didn't he?"_

"…"

_This time, instead of teasing me and laughing AT me (like he always do), Demyx showed seriousness. He smiled at me and whacked my back hard. "Good luck then, Axel-y!"_

And that was it. Right after that, we made a silent agreement not to mention anything about this to the **ORG XIII** or to Roxas himself.

Who know what might happen…

* * *

The next, next day, inside the student-less cafeteria, Demyx squealed, "Kid! We're on the same team!" He then glomped Roxas from behind while the young one stood in front of the counter. The older one was grinning from ear to ear. "And our first game is volleyball against the Red team!"

"Wait… Isn't Axel in the Red?" The dirty-blonde haired boy asked as he chose some snacks that was displayed at the counter.

The musician chuckled and mimicked the red-head, pouting with eye-lids half opened – just like how Axel usually wore. He then ended with Axel's famous quote, _"Red? Whatever…"_

The younger teen laughed lightly. He bet that Axel didn't like the idea of a simple game of volleyball. Hell, the 'Flurry Dancing of Flames' hated the celebration today. How the hell was he going to make it through the day?

No one knew…

"And I think there will be World War III for sure…when Axel and Marluxia are put up together in the gam—GYAH!!"

Without warning, Roxas tackled the poor Demyx, grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him senselessly. "Did you say Marluxia?! Marluxia is in the Red team?! Red team our first opponent?!"

Shake.

Shake.

And shake some more.

"Rox-as…" Demyx coughed between the shakes. "You're gonna kill me, kid…"

The young one immediately stopped, took all his snacks and dragged the almost-near-to-to-fainting Demyx near an empty table. Upon reaching the place, the older teen regained his composure. Both sat down in silence – Roxas grinning sheepishly at Demyx.

"Sorry 'bout that…"

"What's eating you anyway?"

"Erm… Nothing…" Roxas turned his head opposite to Demyx' to avoid showing his face.

"Hmmmm… It doesn't seem like it's nothing…" Again, the great 'Melodious Nocturne' used his handy talent to observe Roxas' voice. As usual, it meant the opposite of what the blonde boy said.

"It is nothing!"

"A…ha! You're blushing!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

Then suddenly…

"Axel!"

Roxas couldn't help but to tilt his head. "Axel?"

The tomahawk boy smirked as he leaned forward and patted Roxas' nose. "Like you can hide it from me… I know who you are crushing on, kid!" Demyx' smirk got even wider when he saw the boy's cheeks turning red.

This was Demyx, the so-called 'Melodious Nocturne' of **Organization XIII** planned all along – to make the kid tell him who he had interest with! Well, the older teen was obviously curious. Right after Axel "said" that he liked Roxas; something smacked behind his mind and now wanted to know who Roxas liked.

Who knows? Roxas might also feel what Axel was feeling for him!

Operation Demyx as the 'Melodious _Cupid_': Commence!

"He he he... I thought so…" The musician leaned back on his chair and smirked. His arms in a crossed position on his chest and continued staring at Roxas, who was currently looked like in panic mode or something. The older teen then reached for his sandwich and started eating up to wait whatever Roxas' 'will be' reaction. Unfortunately, the younger teen didn't look like he was going to tell him anything so Demyx needed to act first to find out. "It's **Axel**, right?" He asked…

Panic mode turned to confusion now. "Axel? Uh, no?"

"H-wat…?" The sandwich Demyx was holding dropped immediately in the soda. Not minding much about his lunch turning to a weird substance, he endlessly blinked. Nooooo! His entire plan to pair Roxas and his best friend was slipping away! His chances of teasing them to kingdom come just drained away!

He really thought that Roxas _somehow_ liked Axel! "Then…who is it…?"

The younger boy turned silent. Suddenly lost in his own thoughts, Roxas wondered if it was safe to tell someone about his admiration. Let alone who was a member of a well-known group and that well-known group was none other than the group his interest belonged.

Roxas was simply afraid. He was afraid that Demyx might tell Marluxia and no doubt that all Hell would go loose.

But then again, it would be nice to share someone about how he felt. It may not look like it but Roxas was not your typical teen who confesses his love to world by shouting it out or telling it to people. In fact, he was quiet and tried, as much as possible, to not let it show.

Not even to his friends, Hayner, Pence and Olette knew about his admiration to the cool guy. YET.

So he decided. He would just have to make Demyx swear to him not tell ANYONE about this. "Ok… Um, it's—"

"Blue team! Please proceed to the court! Now! The ball game will start exactly after lunch!" The black speaker that was hanging alone silently, near the exit of the cafeteria, suddenly blurted out with a familiar voice. It was Xemnas' and he continued. "Today's match will be between the Red team and the Blue team in a volleyball game! All are requested to proceed to Traverse Court! Thank you!"

"Darn it…" Demyx loudly cursed. "Rox-y, I didn't catch that. Who was it again?" He asked while cursing his damn Superior and his wrong timing of broadcasting.

The younger teen just smiled, suddenly pulled Demyx out of his seat towards their lockers. "I'll tell you after the game, alright?"

The sitar-player could only nod in response. He could not do anything but to wait patiently. _"Poor Axel…"_

_

* * *

_

"God! You're so slow! Can't you go any faster?" The 'Graceful Assassin' half-whined, half-mocked the 'Flurry of Dancing Flames' as they walked the stretch of the corridor that led outside the aforementioned court. "You're cramping up my style… AS USUAL."

"Shut it, Marluxia…" The mentioned member retorted back as he forwarded more to avoid walking in length together with the pink-haired man. "I have better things to do than cramping up your style… IF EVER YOU HAVE ONE…"

"Just make sure you will not get in my way in the game… You're already bad luck as it is…"

"Oh-ho? Is that so?" Axel turned his head to have good look of the man and said, "And if ever you forgot how to play volleyball, Marl-y, just put your hands together and hit the round thing with your wrists." He then positioned himself like what he just "lectured", sarcasm obviously showed. He then smirked in victory when he saw the Marluxia frowned. "Got that memorized?"

"Fuck you, Axel…"

"Oh, I know."

Score one for the red-head.

* * *

"Ok, Red Team and Blue Team, gather at your places! In five minutes, we will start the game!" Luxord the terror PE moderator announced as the teens followed. The whole court was full of students, teacher and surprisingly, visitors, waiting in anticipation for the game to start. Volleyball was one of those thrilling and exciting game and shouldn't be missed. People then started squealing and cheering, supporting the team they want to support.

Roxas watched and observed everything with fast-beat heart. He never felt this nervous before. His cerulean-blue eyes continue to wonder, only to spot a familiar pink-haired teen beside a grumpy looking red-head.

"There he is…" He whispered inside himself with slight happiness yet fear as he stared. Suddenly, Marluxia's gaze crossed with Roxas' and the latter immediately removed his.

Blush, blush and blush.

"Yo, Rox!" The mentioned teen turned and lifted his face up to find a hyper Axel waving at him across the court. He smiled back and waved too. The red-head then mouthed, enough to be read by Roxas, "Good luck!"

"You, too!" The younger one mouthed back. He paused for a while and returned his gaze to where ever 'The Graceful Assasin' was but found no sight of him. Determined to do something to make Marluxia notice him, he noted:

"Ok, I'll have to impress him! Volleyball game, here goes nothing!"

Did Roxas mention that he didn't know how to play the game?

Well, he didn't.

* * *

"I WILL impress him!" Axel mentally noted to himself while watching the boy from the other side of the court in the corner of his eyes. The day was bad and it was bad enough knowing that he would be competing with Demyx.

Even with Roxas.

Speaking of which… He just saw his best friend crouching, coming toward his team's direction.

Upon reaching the destination, "Good luck with the game, Axel-y!" Came a whisper with enthusiasm from the tomahawked boy. Axel just smiled back but then wondered why Demyx was hiding behind the chairs, with a silent voice even… That couldn't be right… Demyx was always loud! Demyx + loud voice a genki sitar-player.

"Just don't wanna get caught by your teammates, ya know?"

"Oh…"

"…and I wanna have a clear view of 'him'…"

"Who?"

"Err, never mind that!" Demyx immediately backed up, laughing nervously as something red on his cheeks started to get visible. "And I need to tell you something about Rox-y, ok? Right after the game, that is!"

"Fine, whatever…"

Demyx smiled for the last time and went back to his teammates, grinning as usual but felt a little pain inside. He somewhat felt that something bad was bound to happen. It would be either a fight between Marluxia and Axel themselves _again_ and ending up another unfinished game or something else.

Well, whatever that was, 'The Melodious Nocturne' hoped that it wouldn't be horrible.

* * *

"I can't believe Roxas didn't mention this to me! He's so dead when he gets home!"

"Sssshhh!! I can't hear the commentator if you keep on squabbling like that, Sora!"

"But Kairi—"

The mentioned girl, Kairi, wearing a pink a dress that ran down just above her knees with stylish zippers as designs, glared at Sora. The brunette boy pouted as he sat down on his seat.

While on Sora, who was taller than Kairi, wore an outfit that was best left not to describe. It was stylish with blacks and reds and yellows, even the authoress can't type it down. (a/n: oops! My mistake!). Still, it was chic and it managed to get a lot of attention. Just like a cosplayer.

"Excuse me… But I couldn't help to overhear you say 'Roxas'… Are you a friend of his?" Olette, who was actually sitting right next to Sora, asked. Beside Olette were Hayner and Pence, looking at them also. "We're his friends, you see…"

"Ah, nice meeting you!" Greeted Sora then next Kairi as they took turns to shake their hands. "Yep, well, not technically… I'm his big bro, Sora! And this…" The brunette boy pointed behind him. "…is Kairi, my best friend!"

"Hello…"

"Nice having you here, Kairi and Sora…" Pence greeted as he offered a VERY familiar treat. "Want some? It's Sea-Salt ice cream! Very known here at school!"

"Erm, no thanks…" Kairi smiled as she turned back at the court. Sora followed her. "Uh, may I ask what team Roxas belong?"

"Oh yeah, unfortunately, my 'lil bro didn't mention anything to me and I only found out about this game when I saw the poster that was displayed outside your school."

Hayner took the question and answered, "He said he was in the Blue… Ah! There he is!"

From the bleachers, the five spotted a familiar dirty-blonde boy, positioning himself inside the game ground then five male teen followed him behind – one with a tomahawk style, another one with a bright blonde spiky hair and was much taller with an usual tattoo on the right side of his face, the next was a red-head with a pony-tail, and height was pretty higher than the blonde one, the other one was a genki one with his short hair in a fly-away style and lastly, a teen, with silver hair that ran long, reaching below his shoulders.

Roxas, Demyx, Zell, Reno, Tidus and Riku respectively – all belonged to the Blue team.

Sora first fixed his blue eyes to his brother and muttered "good luck" inside him. He was upset. Upset because there gone his 'lil bro, not mentioning anything to him again. The older brother understood why though… Sometimes, Roxas thought no one would care about the things he do so he rarely spoke about it. Not even about his emotions.

That was he, Roxas, an aloof according to Sora. Thanks to a certain incident that happened a long time ago, Roxas turned to someone who he was now.

Averting slightly to his right, Sora's gaze fixated to the silver-haired teen. He didn't know why but, in the back of his mind, found the teen extremely attractive.

"Erm… Better push that thought aside, Sora…" He told himself as he watched his brother. The game was about to start and all were starting to squeal and scream.

"Good luck, Roxas…"

* * *

"I'll be your referee…" Announced Vexen proudly yet grumpy, standing tall and confident among the players on the 3 feet tall flat form. He flashed his silver whistle and said, "I'm just your average chemistry professor. Simply, I know nothing when it comes to this…"

Axel, Demyx, Zexion (yes, he was in the game as a player of the Red) and Marluxia shrugged at the statement. They knew well the Vexen, also a teacher who belonged to **Organization XIII**, had zero idea about sports. No one could blame him though… Professor Vexen was born as a chemist surrounded with chemicals as his buddies inside his sweet home-lab.

"…That in conclusion, I'll give you the simple rules… Only when I whistle is the time to make the serve. I'll only point the court of the team who made points and when I whistle suddenly, it only means someone or the whole team violated a rule. The rest, enjoy the game."

The players agreed and silently went to position. Everyone in the audience started to go crazy, screaming about who would serve first. A lot said "Red Team!! Red Team!!" but the others would shout "Blue!! Blue!!"

"Ok, I'll decide…" The chemistry finally said to calm the wild crowd. He then lifted his hand, pointing at the right side. "…Blue!" He finally declared.

"YAAAAAY!!"

* * *

Tidus waved to get his teammates attention and conducted a short meeting before the game. Everyone complied and listened attentively. He was, after all, one of the best players around campus when it came to volleyball.

"Ok, Wakka's over there and we shouldn't underestimate him." Tidus warned in a serious manner. The group nodded and continued to listen. "And one of his weak points is Spike… Reno, since you're the tallest of the team, I'll leave the spiking to you, 'kay?"

"Roger that."

"Riku, Zell and Demyx… Since you guys are fast, I'll leave the chasing of the ball to you."

"Okay." The three answered in unison.

"Me and Roxas will stay behind your backs just in case you can't chase the ball no more, got it?"

The youngest of the team, Roxas, suddenly felt an adrenaline rush. Earlier he felt so tensed but now, thanks to Tidus' great leadership, he felt so excited. He couldn't even contain himself!

* * *

"Listen, Tidus' great and we can't let our guards down…" Wakka of the Red team cautioned his teammates – Marluxia, Axel, Zexion, Irvine and Raijin.

"Ya, I've sort of heard that, ya know?" Raijin said as he stared at the Blue team. "So, what's the plan, ya know?"

"Well—"

"I'll tell you what the plan is…" Marluxia declared as he pushed back Wakka. "All you guys will listen to what I will say. If you don't, I'll beat the crap out of you…"

"Marluxia, now is not the time for that…" Axel said, as calmly as he could. He really didn't want to deal with the pink-haired man today but as usual, Marluxia was dominating leadership again. "For once, we'll go to someone else's idea."

Zexion, the silent yet emo-istic 'Cloaked Schemer' of their group nodded in agreement. And then, everyone started to nod as well.

"Fuck you all…" With that, he turned around and ignored whatever Wakka suggested. If they weren't going for his idea, he sure was hell he would not go for someone else's.

"Players, take your positions… Now… GAME START!" Then Vexen's silver whistle went off.

Tidus was the first one to serve one and he served good! Immediately, Wakka ran over to side the ball was falling and swiftly returned it.

"I got it!" Zell shouted as the ball bounced back to the opposite court immediately. People then started to scream in fright and excitement for the ball had not fall yet on the ground.

"AHA!" Irvine cheered as he smacked the ball hard, flying fast towards the opposite court, directly to Riku but to his dismay; the silver-head returned it easily. The ball was sent flying back and the Red team didn't manage to give it back. Instead, it hit the ground and the whistle went off.

"Score to the Blue Team!" Vexen announced strongly and the Blue team cheerers squealed. "Next server!"

It went on like that for about 10 minutes and audiences still screamed in terror and exhilaration. The score was neck-to-neck and no one could guess who would be the winner. All teams were good!

"Ah… Ah…" Roxas panted as his hands where on his knees, taking a minute break. So far so good, he hadn't made a fool out of himself in front Marluxia, who looked unusually tired yet was sweating. The dark-blonde boy then finally realized that he hadn't done anything yet to impress! The time would be up and there would go his chance. He needed to do something! Anything!"

* * *

"Hee hee hee… This will surely put him to embarrassment he'll never forget!" One member of the **Heartless **snickered in delight as she brushed grease near Roxas' ground.

"C'mon! Hurry up or someone will see you!" Another member said as he immediately tugged his friend away from the on-looking crowds. "We wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"

"Fine, fine… Just one long brush and I'm finished!" That said, she returned to where she was crouching, smeared a lot of slippery substance to where Roxas usually stood in the middle of the game and dashed of immediately. Behind the crowd were the **Heartless**, laughing evilly.

"That's what you get when we, the Heartless, took interest to a nobody like you… Roxas."

* * *

As Tidus sent a fast ball to the Red Team, Wakka immediately ordered, "Axel! Spike!"

"Ok, this time, I'll make you look at me!" He suddenly shouted out to make his energy rise. He then jumped high, twisted his body a little and slapped hard the ball to the direction of Roxas.

"Roxas! The ball!!" Both Demyx and Tidus shouted at the same time in frantic.

"I got it!!!"

Roxas knew he could return the ball twice as hard as Axel could. With much confidence and determination, even though clueless about the sports, Roxas ran after the ball. Suddenly, upon stepping on the ground, one of his feet slipped and he immediately fell backward. His acceleration was too fast that when he slipped, he continued slipping until crashing against the concrete pillar hard.

Back first.

Time suddenly stood still.

The dirty-blonde boy suddenly lay lifeless there, eyes closed, hair disheveled and not breathing at all. Everyone stared in horror. Sora gaped and Axel shook his head to what he had just witnessed.

Roxas wasn't moving… Not at all…

"ROXAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!"

* * *

_Err… How was that? ((smiles nervously)) Ok, seriously people, that incident was supposed to be something typical but I changed it a bit… Ok, a lot, but I do hope you all like it! I spent a lot of time for these! And of course, much thanks for Yaoi-chan for helping create such convoluted story!_

_Just some little info about what I wrote up there._

_**Cosplayer** – one who cosplays._

_**Cosplay** – derived from the word "costume" and "play" means dressing yourself up as the character (be it anime, manga, western animation or movie) you want and flaunt it._

_**Review**, my pretties! Because if you do, ORG XIII plushies for everyone!_

_ORG XIII: We're not your dolls…_

_Setsuna: But I just love you guys! ((grins))_

_ORG XIII: You're freaking us out…_

_Setsuna: Oh… _


End file.
